


Oct. 6 - Merlin/Arthur

by melisandre013



Series: Sunday Funday Challenges [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 19:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melisandre013/pseuds/melisandre013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur walks in on Merlin enjoying himself (PWP Drabble for Sunday Funday Challenge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oct. 6 - Merlin/Arthur

**Author's Note:**

> These PWP Drabbles are taken from my tumblr comealong-merlin.tumblr.com. Every Sunday I accept ships and prompts from my followers for new PWP drabbles. As I continue to write new PWPs on tumblr, they will also be added here. Feel free to send me requests via tumblr.

Merlin/Arthur - requested by [Luna](gaydleyjames.tumblr.com)

 

* * *

 

When Arthur walked into his chambers, he found Merlin bent over on top of his bed on his hands and knees. Arthur was mid-stride and froze as he entered the room. It wasn’t often that he walked into a room and something so delightful was laid out ready for him (although, if he were being honest with himself, he  _was_  king, and things tended to just happen for him). Merlin, though, had always been a different story. Instead of anticipating Arthur’s needs, he always had to challenge them. So it certainly came as a surprise to find Merlin naked on his bed without any prompting on Arthur’s part. 

Arthur stepped further into the room, only to paused again, though, as he realized that not only was Merlin naked and waiting for him, he had his hand wrapped around his cock and was slowly stroking it. Arthur saw Merlin’s shoulders twitch, and Arthur realized that Merlin must have heard him step into the room. He didn’t turn around, though. Didn’t look back. There was no look back at Arthur to invite him to join in. Instead, Merlin just continued his lazy pull. Arthur felt himself growing hard at how relaxed Merlin looked, there was no tension, no rush. He was just slowly enjoying himself. 

He watched as Merlin leaned forward, pressing his face down into the blankets, leaning his weight on his shoulders. Merlin turned his face to the side so that Arthur could see. He still didn’t look back at Arthur, though. With his now free hand, Merlin reached around behind his body. He spread his legs wider so that he could gently, slowly, press a finger inside himself. Arthur watched Merlin’s hips buck into the finger that slid in to the second knuckle. 

Someone let out a groan, and at first Arthur thought it was Merlin. That was until he heard Merlin chuckle, acknowledging Arthur’s presence in the room for the first time. He felt himself blush. Arthur was never vocal during sex. Something about the sight of Merlin spread out and on display was setting him off, though. 

Arthur untied the laces on his breeches and slipped his hand inside to squeeze his cock. He moaned. His eyelids fluttered, but he kept them open so he could continue watching Merlin. The Merlin who had at some point during Arthur’s distraction slipped a second finger to join the first and had begun to stroke himself faster. Arthur watched, entranced, as Merlin fucked himself, thrusting forward into his fist and pushing backward to drive his fingers further into himself. There was a soft, high-pitched whine, but Arthur wasn’t sure if it was Merlin or himself who made it. Merlin was breathing heavily now, and Arthur could see his mouth open against the bed. His blue eyes met Arthur’s for a brief moment before they rolled back. Merlin’s entire body shook and Arthur could see his hands freeze around his cock as he came. A second later, Arthur felt his own orgasm take him by surprise. He hadn’t even realized he’d been stroking himself off until he felt his knees grow weak and his cock was throbbing in his hand. 

Moments later, after Arthur had caught his breath and pulled himself up off the floor, he looked over at the bed. Merlin was stretched out across the bed with his head propped up on one arm. He was smiling, smirking really. Self-satisfied. Arthur opened his mouth to say something, to put Merlin in his place. But nothing came to mind. He walked over to the bed and plopped down next to Merlin. He leaned in to kiss him. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur and pulled him on top of him. He hummed, and Arthur felt the vibration run through his chest. And for once, Arthur didn’t mind that Merlin had taken advantage of him and gotten his way.


End file.
